Weekly
by TerreCiel
Summary: A nondescript week in the simple lives of simple folk in love. USUKUS with general touching on living in a small town with a church
1. Sunday

The light was so bright; it was warm too, of course, and Alfred would've loved to simply sprawl along the length of his bed and bask. But as of this early morning moment, it was simply bright and disturbing his attempts to sleep.

Alfred wanted to roll over and turn his back on the light but it seemed life had other plans. His alarm sounded with a shrill beeping sound: 7am, just like every Sunday. He rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes and started to push himself up to sit. While he hated waking before his alarm, he was not against greeting a new day with enthusiasm and heading to his beloved community church… but only after coffee.

But life was always full of little surprises, particularly in the form of Arthur.

Arthur was a new and undoubtedly shining aspect of his life. They'd met at a church function; Alfred was running a game booth for the children and Arthur was struggling to corral 10 little "buggers" (he remembered that charming accent shouting it in the most affectionately but strained manner possible) towards the booth. Arthur worked for the day care provided by the church and Alfred was his energetic hero in a clean, white tee that saved him that day. From that day onward, they were surprised to realize how often they passed each other and saw each other on a daily basis. After that, they simply clicked from there.

On this fine Sunday morning, as life would have it, Arthur was tousled and groggy, completely unwilling to move and face the daylight. He was pulling Alfred back down by the arm towards the bed.

"Let's take a day for us," Arthur muttered with his slurred, sleepy accent, "just us, this Sunday."

Alfred wasn't one to harp on people for not going every Sunday; he didn't attend the church on a strictly regular basis either, but he enjoyed the feeling of warmth and belonging on the days he did decide to attend. However, so long as you felt His love in your heart, He would be with you whether you worshipped traditionally or not. So Alfred gave his rumpled boyfriend a loving glance as he let the other man pull him back into bed for the rest of the morning.


	2. Monday

The town they lived in was small, like the very epitome of small town; the biggest street in town was Main which ran right through the center and whenever someone new moved it was a big deal because everyone really did know everyone else. It was really strange then, to Alfred, that he'd never heard of Arthur before that fateful Sunday just a few months back, in June. Not only had Arthur been a newcomer to the town at one time, he had also been a foreigner with a lovely accent; how had Arthur escaped the buzz of the town's gossip?

It seemed that Arthur's unnoticed entrance into the little town had been the ultimate confirmation of his insecurities. He'd spent the whole of his life as the youngest child of a rather large family; for Arthur to go unnoticed was simply a regular occurrence in the Kirkland house where rambunctious boys outnumbered their strong (but worn ragged) mother five-to-one. He moved to America with hopes of starting fresh and finding out whom he was as opposed to simply settling with the identity thrust upon him as "this" or "that" brother's youngest brother; back in England he was rarely addressed by name, outside of his family.

However, even in this little town, Arthur's arrival had hardly stirred up a buzz; there was no excitement for the classy Englishman. But, Arthur was a steadfast gent and ended up staying regardless, besides one out of two of his vague goals was technically in progress. One could learn a lot about themselves through the act of helping other people which is just how Arthur ended up working at the small community's local church in the day care center; he also had his required, once-a-week shift of community service at the community center where the older children often spent their free time.

Though thankless work at the worst of times it was a pretty nice start.

It was thanks to all of this that Arthur simply didn't know how to handle suddenly being the center of someone's whole world. He was beyond thankful and would almost hazard say his prayers had been answered, except that Arthur liked to think he had more control over his own life than fate did. Still, that didn't change the fact that nearly over night, Arthur had gone from being a shadow on the wall that most took for granted to being the light of someone's life or as Alfred put it, "his reason to smile every day". Though, he did get used to the change and Arthur grew to adore all of Alfred's affections: Alfred's genuine excitement when they'd meet in the halls of the community center or on the streets, Alfred's greetings and reminders of just how much he was missed, despite the fact that it had only been at most a couple days, or the way Alfred could look at him, even during a crowded church function as he was surrounded by ten children, as if he were the only person there.

One affection though, that Arthur never got used to, and certainly hoped he never would for as long as he and Alfred were together, was Alfred's, "cure for the Mondays" as he so endearingly called it. Neither man was a fan of the day, especially since weekends were their only private time together-Mondays meant going back to a show of friendliness and nothing more as Arthur was a private man and Alfred was far shier than his boisterous personality would lead one to believe-and so Alfred remedied this by starting every Monday by meeting Arthur at his home so they could walk to work together. Alfred always gave him a few fresh flowers, every Monday morning, and then walked him to work before turning and walking back the way he came, towards the auto shop on the other end of town.


End file.
